


lucky me

by sanversjade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, deo lockdown, maggie gets hurt on the job, nothing too bad tho i promise, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanversjade/pseuds/sanversjade
Summary: Alex just wants to take care of her girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i lost a bet.., and i'm doing a few prompts!
> 
> i don't speak science so excuse any mistakes in that part!! also, all mistakes are my own, it is late, i wrote and edited this tonight....
> 
> i would give my life for these nerds that's really all you need to know

After the White Martian attack at the DEO, some of the agents trapped inside were a little hesitant to go back in the next day. Alex took it upon herself to reassure them, just like she had talked to Winn right before they went to Slaver’s Moon.

Like the scientist she was, Alex reasoned that the chance of them getting locked in with an intruder twice in such a short period of time, wasn’t that big.

Boy was she wrong.

Not even a week later, part of the DEO went in lockdown again.

And this time was even worse, because it was most definitely Alex’s fault.

She had been trying to dismantle a bomb they had extracted from a known Cadmus warehouse, when she had touched the wrong wire and the white box discharged a fog into the air surrounding Alex. Not exactly an intruder, yet just as big of a danger. 

Protocol required her and her team of scientists to wear hazmat suits when dealing with unknown biochemical weapons, so thankfully no one got hurt. Still, being put in quarantine with two of the three agents she promised would not get put in lockdown again, was kind of embarrassing.

They weren’t allowed to leave for another two hours and Alex spent the better half of those hours grumbling about the weapon, and about how she left her phone in the control centre and couldn’t call Maggie, and about Cadmus, because she wouldn’t be here, missing a date, if it weren’t for them in the first place.

The other agents knew better than to interrupt her, so they ignored her until they were released. There would be enough time in the future to ask her to remind them just how big the chance of a second lockdown was.

 

Pretending she felt fine was a hell of a lot easier when her bruised ribs weren’t protesting every time she lifted her arms, and her sprained wrist wasn’t doing much better either. At least she was finally being released from the ER, which had been her personal cell phone-free prison for the past two and a half hours. 

Maggie grunted as she tried to put on her jacket. She and Alex had both been looking forward to this date, but there was no way Maggie was making it in time. It was already nearing seven, and even if by a miracle she would get to the bar before 8:30pm, she still wouldn’t be able to play pool with her wrist.

In short, Maggie was having an awful day and she didn’t expect it to get worse, but it did.

Apparently, her girlfriend was wondering where she was, because Alex was calling before Maggie could dial her number. She managed to hold her phone to her ear with her good arm, even though her ribs complained again.

“Danvers! I’m sorry, I know I’m running late, but-“

“Uh Maggie, this is Winn.”

“Wait, why are you calling me from Alex’s phone? Is she okay?!”

“Oh, she’s fine! There’s just a little situation and she’s kind of in lockdown again?”

“Is that a question, Winn, or are you telling me my girlfriend managed to get literally stuck at work twice in a week?”

“I think you should just come and see for yourself!” Winn didn’t give any more details and Maggie agreed to meeting him at the DEO in fifteen minutes before ending the phone call.

 

By the time Maggie entered the DEO, Alex’s lab had finally been cleared. She had just entered the control room, when Alex practically flung herself into Maggie’s arms, causing Maggie to groan. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Alex’s worried eyes quickly scanned Maggie’s body. She gasped and carefully took Maggie’s wrist in her hands. “Who did this?” 

“A bad guy who landed a few hits on me. I’m fine, really.” 

“Maggie, you’re all tense and that wrist doesn’t look fine either. What else is there?” 

“Ribs.” Maggie mumbled in a whisper that Alex would not have heard if she wasn’t standing so close to her. 

“Ribs? As in multiple?” When Maggie looked up at her sheepishly, Alex smoothed a loose strand of hair out of Maggie’s face and tugged it behind her ear. “You know what, we’re not going out tonight! I’m taking you home.”

Before Maggie’s apologetic pout could change her mind, Alex put a finger to Maggie’s lips. “No shh, listen to me, I’m going to wrap you in your favourite blanket and we’re gonna cuddle up on the couch and watch Friends and talk and you’re going to rest because, babe, you got beaten up pretty badly today and I want to take care of you." 

That’s all it took to get Maggie to give in. 

 

When they finally got home, Maggie was leaning heavily on Alex. The exhaustion of that long day was finally catching up with her, but in that moment she felt safe and happy in Alex’s arms.

“Do you need help changing?” Alex noticed that Maggie was having trouble taking her jacket off.

Maggie’s movements stilled and her soft, loving gaze told Alex all she needed to know. She stepped closer and kissed her girlfriend’s forehead before helping her out of her dirty clothes. Before helping her into Alex’s orange shirt, that she knew Maggie loved, her pyjama pants and some fuzzy socks.

After making sure Maggie had settled on the couch and was watching Friends, Alex quickly changed into her own pyjama pants and Maggie’s Bare Naked Ladies shirt, before sitting down next to her girlfriend and draping her arm over Maggie’s shoulders.

She noticed Maggie looking at her instead of Rachel Green, who looks very good in her Girls shirt.

“What?”, Alex smiled softly at her girlfriend who looked even tinier than usual, wrapped in her blanket with only her fuzzy feet sticking out.

“Nothing, just really happy to have such an amazing girlfriend.” Maggie melted into Alex and sighed in contentment. Alex kissed Maggie’s temple in response.

“Yeah, lucky you!”

“Lucky me.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments make this tired gay very happy!!!


End file.
